Felidae
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Miranda and Allen take care of kitten together. MirandaxAllen, sort of but maybe not. Oneshot. Warnings: Fluffier then the cat.


**Felidae** by **Yofune-Nushi**

* * *

Allen was so gentle; she thought as she watched as he calmly stroked the small injured kittens back with natural careful ease. The little black kitten mewed softly in response from is place cupped almost entirely inside Allen's left hand as it leaned more into his chest for warmth.

Miranda felt a flutter of wings glide slightly against her cheek as Timcampy bared his fangs in agitation at the feline intruder (though she supposed he had a good reason to hate cats, from all the times Allen's recounted him getting devoured alive by one). She turned her head a little in the opposite direction so he wouldn't by chance see her amused smile over his apparent jealously of his Master giving time to another little creature and how he gripped more tightly to her shoulder as if to ready himself to launch off and destroy the target of his frustration.

Allen, apparently sensing this building of temptation looked up from his petting and gave a warning glare that reeked of "Don't even think about it". Timcampy, silently huffed in what could be perceived as a "….Fine!" in response and nestled more comfortably on her shoulder in lonely sulk.

She couldn't help but feel amused a little over this little tantrum, it was a nice atmosphere. Since the transfer of new members to the Order every day seemed to be passing them by more quickly as the missions continued to pile up and tensions started to build between certain groups and individuals.

It had seemed forever since she could just sit down and relax, especially with someone who was a friend. She, Allen, and Kanda along with Link had been assigned a mission regarding a possible innocence hotspot in a small town. They had destroyed a few akuma, met a prostitute who had fancied Kanda enough to offer to give him a hickey for free (it was a very, awkward moment for both herself and Allen as they, or just Allen really, tried to explain what a hickey was to both Kanda and Link), and saved a newborn orphan kitten after discovering it from nearby their last akuma battle. No Innocence was found though. With that Kanda had left some hours before to meet up with Marie and Chaoji for his next mission in another area. She, Allen, and Link would rest in the town's hotel till the next morning where they would meet up with Lenalee and Krory for another assignment located in northern Italy.

Until then they would be spending their time taking care of the kitten.

Earlier, Miranda had been careful to stay out of the way, as she assumed she wouldn't have been useful in this situation, as both Allen and Link had taken care to patch the little kitten up as best as they could.

She felt the old familiar feelings of anxiety come over herself as she stared at the barely awake kitten. Her Innocence wouldn't do any good in this situation, the kitten needed to heal naturally and while she could take away wounds for a period, she couldn't heal them for good.

Allen and surprisingly Link also, had done so well in taking charge in getting the right supplies and handling the condition of the kitten.

"Allen"

"Hm, yes Miranda?"

"Earlier, you had said this kitten had a fever. How did you know?"

He gave her a confused look as if she had asked him why Kanda wore Fundoshi. "I felt her forehead of course, that's what you always do" he replied with smile and in a tone with such matter of fact, she felt rather bad for not being able to keep a look of unbelief and wonder she was sure she was giving him.

Not that he gave any indication of noticing or being bothered by it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know you could feel a cat's temperature like that"

He hummed a little to her in reply as he once again softly stroked the little kitten again, causing it to faintly purr in response.

Timcampy apparently getting fed up with what he obviously thought as a scene of disgust flew off to perch on the bed near Link. Who immediately stopped whatever he had been writing and tucked his little notebook away before puling out what looked to be a cookbook of sorts to read quietly as both sat together.

Seeing her look, Allen rolled his eyes and told her not to worry; Tim was just being insecure and would get over it as soon as the kitten was out of their lives.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, in all the confusion I forgot to ask around where a possible place may be that would take of her" Miranda quickly began to stand up, ashamed that she could forget something so important. Here she was worried for that bay cat and feeling down about herself from not being able to do anything, and had completely forgotten about a task she could be doing to help out.

She was stopped when Allen took hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. When she looked at him confused he just shook his head and asked her to sit back down, to which she complied though with confusion.

"Don't worry about it Miranda, we forgot as well. Besides it's better to wait anyway with all the rain outside and the staff probably being too busy cooking our meals for later. Let's just wait here for now."

"….Alright, Allen. Again I'm sorry about it. I should have…"

She stopped when he gave her that look that boarded between patience and growing weariness. Sheepishly she smiled and apologized again for about to go on what may have become a long rant of self-doubt again. She was getting a lot better at catching herself from doing it in front of others now a day.

She startled a little when a surprisingly loud meow echoed from such a little feline body as it stretched delicately and opened her eyes a little to observe her surroundings better.

It really was a cute cat, so small but with very puffy black fur and vivid yellow eyes that seemed to just stare right through you. She had always liked the cats in her neighborhood; they were so beautiful and elegant to her in how perfect their balance always seemed to be (so unlike her at the time). She had once tried to approach one after seeing some other children petting it before, but it had scratched her offered hand and ran away.

She never did approach one again, thinking cats must not like her…then again, back then no one liked her so that hadn't been too particular.

"Hey Miranda, do you want to hold her?"

"Huh?'

Allen slightly gathered the more awake kitten into his palm more while smiling at her, "You've been staring her non stop since we found her, but you have yet to hold her. Even Kanda held her once before he left." At this Allen twitched his lip and mumbled most likely to himself "Even if he I did have to force him, god forbid anything cute and harmless touch that sour puss"

Hold her? oh no she couldn't hope to do that. She has never actually held a kitten or even a baby of anything. She'd probably drop it or hold it in a way that was not right. Allen was so being so gentle with her Miranda couldn't even think she could be capable of doing the same with the same ease.

But…as she looked at the small creature, she couldn't bring herself to say no. She did want to hold it, and if Allen thought she could do it then she could. His faith in her was something she has come to learn should not be ignored, as by something short of a miracle he has never been wrong in his hope in her worth.

Carefully, she raised her hands toward the kitten who now watched her with wide eye curiosity. When her hands stopped short of touching the fur, hesitation and nervousness creeping into her, but when she looked into Allen's eyes, his eyes so warm and understanding for her. She cupped one hand gently inside his left hand around the kitten while wrapping the other outside his right.

She didn't say anything, still feeling a little anxious. Whether it was from holding an infant for the first time or touching Allen's warmth in such a way she wasn't sure.

It didn't take long for that anxiety to almost disappear as she felt his hands in response clutch and intertwine in hers as the kitten began wagging its tail from the added heat source it apparently enjoyed.

She smiled, not feeling so jumping in the heart anymore and relaxing into a more comfortable sitting position on her knees on the floor.

Allen always made her feel comfortable. He never judged her and because of that she always felt more relaxed with herself as a person around him.

Both sat together like that until about a half an hour later when the hotel owners little daughter had come knocking on their door telling them supper was ready. Before any could reply the little girl seeing a kitten had excitedly asked if she could see it, needing only Allen's nod to come skipping into the room and settling down beside the older figures.

For the next few minutes she asked questions, which Allen patiently had answered as he could, though Miranda could see the hint of desperation of hunger warring against his need to be polite to the eager child; Miranda breathed a little and gently gathered the baby animal in her hands, already missing the warmth that radiated from the boy, and told him she would take care of the kitten while he and Link could get some supper.

He looked at her, and smiled. One of genuine thanks, not just for the chance of food, but for every time she had noticed and acted for him.

It was her most favorite type of warmth to receive, and always it came from Allen more than anyone for her.

They left, leaving her alone with the kitten and girl.

Nervously, she held the kitten closer and began petting her, gently in hope of relaxing the kitten more so the she would not get too excited when she should be resting.

When the girl asks if she could touch it, Miranda carefully with gentleness that was coming more natural to her, took the girls hand and guided it with kind authority as she taught the girl how to pet a cat properly.

When Allen came back alone (Timcampy still refused to enter and Link was busy questioning the chef on the pastries that had been served) he found Miranda still holding the kitten with the girl sleeping away with her head against the older woman's lap.

He gave a sigh and Miranda thought it was the most content she had seen him in so long.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, placing a plate of lukewarm food he had brought her on the floor in front of them. He went on to explain that he had talked to the Hotel manager and that they would be willing to keep the kitten since their cat had given birth to a litter not to long ago and one more wouldn't be a problem.

She hummed with a nod and kept petting the sleeping kitten laying stretch out in the crook of her arm.

"You are very gentle, Miranda" he said it with such sincere honesty she felt her heart beet with warmth and smile back to him with what she hoped was the same sincere honesty as well.

"Thank you, Allen" _You were the one who taught me how to hope again._

When Link came back a little later, he found both Walker and Lotto resting their heads together in a calm slumber. He stood unsure for all but a few seconds before quietly waking the little girl up, shushing to be silent as she left the room. Allen slightly opened his eyes a little to give a look of gratitude as he closed them again to lean more into Miranda to fall out of consciousness again.

* * *

**Notes***

1) When I took my cat and dog to the vet's office, the vet was able to tell right a way that my cat had a fever by feeling his head. I did not know you could do that with a furry cat.

2) Fundoshi is underwear for men that could be described as the Japanese version of g-strings. I thought it was funny because in an official manga picture of Allen and Kanda fighting, Allen accused him of wearing one which he loudly denied.


End file.
